Skin Deep
by SilverTwilight103
Summary: AU. Chapter 5 is finally up! A retelling of the classic fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, with some slight changes. Did I mention its SLASH? HarryDraco. Implied SiriusRemus. Past DracoTom. Evil!Dumbledore.
1. The Beast

Hello again, everyone! I know, I know you're all wondering how I could start another fic when I haven't updated my current fics in forever. Well I'm being attacked by rabid plot bunnies at the moment; plot bunnies that refuse to be ignored. The plot bunny for this story refused to let me sleep at all until the first chapter of this fic was finished. So here it is! Hope you enjoy the story and review, review, review! I don't have a beta so please excuse any errors. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Do Draco and Harry start making out in the Great Hall in any of the books? No. Then I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. I'm just borrowing them really! I also don't own Beauty and the Beast, though I'm not sure how long this fic will follow that plot. Anyway don't sue!

On with the fic!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Skin Deep ****By: Silver Twilight**

**Summary: **AU. A retelling of the classic fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, with some _slight_ changes. Did I mention its SLASH? HarryDraco. Implied SiriusRemus. Past DracoTom. Evil!Dumbledore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Beast**

**O**nce upon a time, in a land far away yet closer than anyone could imagine there was a tiny kingdom by the name of Meridian. Meridian was a very small kingdom consisting of only one small village, a rather large peaceful forest, and the castle and its inhabitants. The kingdom was ruled by a kind yet rather young prince who was only eleven summers old. The king and queen had died of mysterious circumstances when the prince was only a summer after the prince was born. Even though the kingdom was small the people were happy and the kingdom flourished. Until one day a wizard came to take residence in the village.

Now the people of Meridian were average witches and wizards who lived peaceably with their magic using it only for good, never thinking of using it for evil. And they assumed everyone was this way welcoming all who came to their home. But this wizard was power hungry and wanted nothing more than to take control of the kingdom and its people, using them to conquer many more kingdoms and villages.

The quickest way to do this was to gain the prince's trust, compelling the prince to hear only his voice, to obey only him for he had heard of the prince's power from the villagers and decided he would make the perfect weapon. So he made his appearance one of an old man, changing his mannerisms to one of grandfatherly kindness to fool the people of Meridian and gain entrance to the castle.

Once inside the vast castle the wizard set about getting close to the prince, acting the part of a concerned grandfather to hide his ulterior motives. Soon he gained the prince's confidence and he set about carefully compelling the prince. He started slowly not wanting anyone to suspect anything was wrong, but soon every word he spoke to the prince was edged with compulsion. And no one was the wiser. Using his power over the prince the wizard began to train him to be the ultimate weapon against any enemy he might face in the future.

By the time the prince was thirteen summers old he was firmly under the wizard's control. Not even his advisor the one who raised him since his parent's death had much say over him anymore and the wizard was plotting to get rid of the man so no one could interfere with his plans. Confident his success was imminent the wizard began urging the prince to get rid of the advisor.

He was aware he had to take this matter slowly, as the prince was deeply attached to the man. One misstep would have the boy's power rearing up to snap his compulsion. And if that happened the past two years would have been for naught as the prince would then realize he had been compelled and the wizard would be ran out of the kingdom.

So he took things slow, for every critical word the advisor uttered he was there to analyze it, whispering to the prince tales of treachery and deceit. And the advisor was very critical as he didn't understand why the prince would want to spend all of his time training or in the library. He complained that the prince never went outside anymore unless it had something to do with training, and he noticed the prince never played games anymore as kids his age are want to do. But most of all he noticed the prince was spending all his time with that thrice damned wizard. (A/N: ooh, someone's jealous)

The wizard could tell the advisor was beginning to get suspicious of him and he knew that soon the man would figure it all out and give the game away. So he presented to the prince the idea of banishing the advisor from the castle. He knew the child would never just abandon the man to the wild, magic or no magic, so he proposed he be sent to the village where the prince could visit him if he so desired. The prince agreed to his proposal and the advisor would be well on his way in just a few days.

The wizard kept a close eye on the prince in the days leading to the banishment, looking for any sign that his compulsion was breaking. When there were no changes the wizard breathed a sigh of relief, everything seemed to be going according to plan. And it did go according to plan right up until the spell to banish the advisor was about to be cast, when suddenly the advisor lifted his head from the defeated position it had been in and locked gazes with the prince, and his compulsion snapped like a rubber band.

It took the prince a moment to come back to himself and gain his bearings, but when he did his anger was so great that his magic almost killed the wizard. The wizard managed to avoid the killing blow, though it missed him just barely. The wizard tried to salvage his plan by trying to soothe the irate prince. Using his gift of compulsion he tried to apologize to get back in the prince's good graces. If he could get the prince to forgive him then maybe his plan could still work, if not all of his planning over the last to years were for nothing. It took another spell thrown at him by the prince to make him realize the prince was now immune to his compulsions.

Knowing the hopelessness of the situation the wizard prepared to depart. But before he left he would leave them all a little gift for wasting his time. Calling upon his own magic he began to chant in an ancient language long forgotten, invoking a curse on the castle and all who lived there. Once the curse was fully formed he threw it at the prince watching in satisfaction as it hit its mark and the prince screamed in agony.

The curse twisted the prince's appearance until he looked more animal than human. But it didn't stop there it raced along the stone floor of the castle twisting its inhabitants into various forms, and turned their happy home into a cold, dreary place to live. It raced from the castle to the forest twisting the natural magic of the place into to something far more sinister, and making absolute certain that no one from the castle would ever be able to leave its borders. Finally it raced toward the village erasing all knowledge of the castle. When its work was finished the wizard nodded in satisfaction content with the punishment that had been dished out.

Turning back to the prince the wizard concentrated and a rose appeared hovering for a moment above the prince before falling in front of him. Nodding once more the wizard prepared himself to speak the words that would complete the curse, for you see to complete this type of curse you must tell the cursed how to break the curse.

It was quite brilliant when you think about it, telling them how to end their torment would give them hope. Hope that would slowly die with time and torment them more than any curse ever could. So the wizard drew himself up and spoke these words to the prince knowing they would be imprinted onto his memory until the curse was broken. If the curse was broken.

"The rose before you is no ordinary rose, it's truly an enchanted rose that will bloom till your twenty first year. If you can learn to love someone and earn their love in return before the last petal falls off the rose the curse will be broken. If not you and all who live in this castle will stay cursed forever"

Turning on his heel the wizard began to walk away, before stopping and turning halfway to look at the prince. Smirking he spoke once more.

"If I were you I wouldn't even bother trying to get someone to fall in love with me. I would just try to get use to my new form. After all who could ever learn to love a beast?"

With one last sneer the wizard vanished to parts unknown leaving the inhabitants of Meridian castle to suffer under his curse. The years passed slowly for those under the curse, but they soon got used to their new forms. Though they never gave up hope, they did know how to end the curse after all. Now if someone would only wander into the forest. But that was unlikely to happen, as though they couldn't leave the forest they could hang around its edges. Careful not to be seen of course, and they knew from listening to the villagers' talk that the forest was believed to be haunted.

Before long the prince's twentieth birthday was upon them. Their prince had grown cold and angry in the wake of the cure. Often erupting into fits of helpless rage at the slightest annoyance that could last for hours on end. But now that they only had one year before the rose started to wither the prince fell into despair. For who could _ever _learn to love a beast?

**TBC…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Whoo-hoo finished, now hit that little button and REVIEW! And for anyone who's interested I'm looking for a beta.


	2. Draco

Hi, again! Time for chapter two of Skin Deep, this chapter just did not want to be written. I really had to take a step back and wait a few days before I could write this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:) Reviews make me happy, so keep them coming.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers and some other people I'm sure. Also I don't own Beauty and the Beast. I'm pretty sure that the plot belongs to Walt Disney.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Well, on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skin Deep ****By: Silver Twilight**

**Summary: **AU. A retelling of the classic fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, with some _slight_ changes. Did I mention its SLASH? HarryDraco. Implied SiriusRemus. Past DracoTom. Evil!Dumbledore

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Recap:_** _Before long the prince's twentieth birthday was upon them. Their prince had grown cold and angry in the wake of the cure. Often erupting into fits of helpless rage at the slightest annoyance that could last for hours on end. But now that they only had one year before the rose started to wither the prince fell into despair. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two: Draco**

Meanwhile Meridian village continued to thrive and flourish. Merchants and vendors from all over migrated to Meridian to find the peaceful lives they longed for, or at the very least a break from city living. Among them was Draco Malfoy, at sixteen autumns old he was ready to begin a potions' masters apprenticeship this autumn. For you see Draco loved potions more than anything and could often be found with his nose stuck firmly in a potions' text. If anyone in Meridian wondered where he got his intensity or devotion from they only had to take one look at his father to understand.

Lucius Malfoy was a spell maker, whose life's ambition was to be recognized for his spell work. He worked night and day trying to create new spells, but he was working ten times harder now that there was a Magick's Fair coming up. Draco hardly saw his father nowadays, it made him insanely worried, but whenever he tried to coax his father out of his lab down in the cellar he was told kindly yet firmly that his father would only emerge when his newest spell was completed. So Draco continued on with his daily activities knowing that if his father said he would only emerge when his new spell was completed, his father would only emerge when it was complete. It was the Malfoy family stubbornness it ran in every Malfoy, no exceptions. He was often worse when he was studying a new text or potion so he left his father in peace.

Sighing in boredom Draco tapped his finger on the table top, desperately trying to think of something to do. All of his chores were done, the house was clean, and his father had yet to emerge from his lab so he stuck with nothing to do. Glancing around the kitchen his eyes fell on a discarded potions' text lying innocently on the counter. He could read it again, but he had already read it three times that week. Deciding to pay Ollivander another visit Draco grabbed the text and his cloak, before striding out the door.

Draco walked briskly down the street well aware of the stares and whispers directed at him. He knew the villagers considered he and his father odd. I mean it's not every day one blows up ones house, yet his father had managed that feat at least once everyday for the last month. Thank Merlin for magic! And then there was Draco himself, preferring books to conversation any day. But if that wasn't weird enough he had dumped the town's most eligible bachelor Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle who could have any man or woman in Meridian. Tom Riddle who chose Draco as his future mate, and even though he got dumped was still practically stalking Draco as we speak. Anyway Draco hurried through the town wanting to get to Ollivander's and back home as soon as possible. He did not want to run into Tom today.

Out of all the people in Meridian Ollivander the bookshop owner was the only one, besides his father who understood his love of reading. Entering the bookshop Draco was hit with the familiar smell of dusty books, walking over to the counter he rang the small bell and waited patiently for Ollivander to come to the front of the store. The white haired shop owner shuffled out of the back room to beam at his favorite customer. Though Draco rarely bought anything he was still the bookshop's best customer.

"Good morning, Ollivander. I've come to return the book I've borrowed." peering at the dusty shelves he added "Got anything new?"

Laughing Ollivander took the book offered to him and watched in amusement, as the teen began searching the shelves, not bothering to wait for an answer. "Not since yesterday."

"That's all right! I'll just borrow this one." Draco replied as he strode back toward the counter book already in hand. The speed with which the younger wizard could find a book never ceased to amaze him. When the shopkeeper saw what book the teen was set on borrowing he couldn't help but chuckle.

"This one? But you've read it twice!"

"It's my favorite." Draco said with a shrug.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But…"

"I insist." Ollivander cut in handing Draco the book before he could protest further.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem. And you tell your father I said hello." The shopkeeper said shooing the teen from the bookshop.

"I will." Draco called over his shoulder as he swiftly began the walk home. He really didn't want to run into Tom, but it was probably inevitable. The other wizard just would not take no for an answer determined as he was to have Draco as his wife. (1) Striding quickly and confidently through the village streets he once again ignored the stare and whispers of the towns' people, opting to bury his nose in his book instead. When he was almost at the bridge that separated the cottage he and his father were living in from the rest of the village Draco felt himself relax minutely. He wouldn't be home free until he made it into the house un-accosted, but so far, so good. Just as he was about to cross the bridge, the last person he wanted to see stepped out from behind one of the many houses lining the street.

"Good morning, Draco!" Tom called cheerfully.

Freezing mid step at the voice Draco grimaced before slowly turning around and pasting a smile on his face. _'So close.'_ he thought furiously _'So very, very close.' _Showing no sign of his inner turmoil he nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning, Tom."

Tom's flunky Peter Pettigrew stepped out from behind his idol and cleared his throat, demanding to be acknowledged too. Sighing softly Draco nodded to Peter as well and intoned flatly "Good morning, Peter."

"Good morning." Peter squeaked suddenly reminding Draco of a rat, with his beady watery eyes, mousy brown hair, and the way he looked like he would often be found cringing in some dark corner. (2) He was snapped out of his thoughts on Peter when Tom snatched his book out of his hands. It was only then did he realize Tom had been talking to him, obvious to the fact that he hadn't been listening.

"What are you reading?" Tom asked curiously, examining the cover of the book.

"It's a potions' text." Draco responded frostily. Reaching for the book and cursing Tom for being taller than him he added "And I would like it back."

"A potions' text." Tom scoffed, leisurely tossing the book behind him. Not caring in the least that it fell in a mud puddle. "Why do you waste your time reading books, when we could be doing other more pleasurable things?" he asked coming up behind Draco and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I've told you Tom, our relationship is over, finished, done for." Draco snapped easily wiggling out of the embrace, before retrieving his book from its mud puddle.

"So you say." the taller wizard responded, waving one hand dismissively. "Just you wait, you'll marry me one way or the other."

Draco deciding he had had more than enough of Tom Riddle for one day, knew he had to end this conversation soon lest he lose his temper. The only reason he let the other wizard think he stood a chance was incase he needed Tom' influence later on. Because no matter how arrogant, egotistical, and narcissistic Tom happened to be he was still, very well liked by the people of the village. _'Just goes to show birds of a feather really do flock together.'_ Draco thought gloomily. Sighing he turned his attention back to Tom who he saw was once again talking.

"Tom!" Draco yelled interrupting Tom mid sentence. Confident he had the others attention he hurriedly thought up an excuse to leave. "Umm… As much as I'm loving this little chat. I really must be going, I'm sure my father needs me for something."

"Your father? That insane old man probably doesn't even know you're gone." Tom laughed.

"Yeah everyone in town knows he's off his rocker." Peter guffawed, eager to agree with his idol.

"My father is NOT crazy." Draco growled angrily. _'These idiots wouldn't know sane if it bit them on the ass.' _he seethed.

Rounding on his pathetic lackey Tom cuffed him upside the head. "Don't talk of Draco's father that way, you imbecile." He reprimanded ignoring the comment he made himself. Just as he was about to command Peter to apologize an explosion rocked the cottage across the bridge. Not even bothering to say good-bye Draco ran across the bridge toward the cottage, hoping his father was all right.

As he neared the cottage he noticed that although the explosion was loud the house was still in one piece, and that though there was smoke pouring out of the cellar windows there didn't appear to be any fire. Hurrying to the cellar doors he threw them open, coughing as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Once most of the smoke had dispersed into the air and he could speak without coughing, he descended the stairs.

TBC…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Yes I do mean wife! ;)

(2) I'm really not liking Peter at the moment. Can you tell?

Oh cliffie:) Will Draco's father be all right? Is his spell completed? Will Draco ever get to the castle? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Now hit that button and review! Hopefully the next chapter will be out sometime next month. Until then!


	3. Solaris

Hi, everybody! Welcome to the third installment of Skin Deep. This story will continue to follow the classic Disney plotline for now but eventually it will head off in its own direction. Uh… also the singing. There will be no singing. I just couldn't imagine Draco allowing the villagers to sing a song about him while he was walking down the street. He probably would have told the villagers to shut up, so no singing. Also, Harry will not fit the classic 'Beast' role. He will be nicer (sort of) and at the most have very extreme mood swings. I'm planning a sequel to this fic. A sequel, which wants to be written now! But alas it will have to wait until this fic is over, as I'm not writing the sequel before this is finished. It's like counting your eggs before they hatch, and it's bad karma. Anyway enough of my inane rambling. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I'm not writing this again! See the first and second chapters. 

Key:

"Talking" – means a person is talking

_'Thinking'_ – means a person is thinking 

_(Spell Name) _– looks like this when it's spoken not activated, like in everyday conversation

_"Spell being activated" _– this means a spell is being used right now

Onward!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skin Deep**

**By: Silver Twilight**

**Summary: **AU. A retelling of the classic fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, with some _slight_ changes. Did I mention its SLASH? HarryDraco. Implied SiriusRemus. Past DracoTom. Evil!Dumbledore

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Recap:_** _As he neared the cottage he noticed that although the explosion was loud the house was still in one piece, and that though there was smoke pouring out of the cellar windows there didn't appear to be any fire. Hurrying to the cellar doors he threw them open, coughing as he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Once most of the smoke had dispersed into the air and he could speak without coughing, he descended the stairs._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three: Solaris**

Draco descended the stairs and scanned the cellar for his father. _'I would probably be able to see better if it weren't for all this damn smoke.'_ he thought when he didn't see Lucius. Carefully crossing the room he began opening all of the cellar windows. When the smoke finally cleared he scanned the cellar once again and spotted his father among the pile of barrels they kept under the stairs.

"Father!" he cried as he hurried over to help his father to his feet. "Are you all right?"

Lucius Malfoy removed the barrel that had lodged itself onto his head before answering. "I'm fine Dragon." he murmured soothingly, patting his son's hand.

"I saw the explosion from outside. What were you doing?"

Grinning at Draco's curiosity, Lucius walked over to the table placed in the center of the room and retrieved his wand. (1)

"I" he began proudly "was practicing the spell that's going to win me the Magick's Fair!"

Draco sighed as he righted one of the toppled chairs around the table, sitting he made himself comfortable. His father was working himself into a rant, so Draco knew it would be a while before an actual point was made.

"Every year the council that judges the Magick's Fair has scoffed at my spells. Claiming them too impractical to be of any use. I mean every little girl in the world wants a pony. What's impractical about a spell that would turn a rock into a horse for extended periods of time?" Lucius ranted, as he scowled at thin air.

Draco rolled his eyes at his father's outburst. It happened every year, and in almost the exact same words. He really wished his father would just get on with it already. _'Sometimes I wish he wasn't such a drama queen!'_

After a few more minutes of angry, off the point ranting Lucius finally seemed to get back on track, "But I digress. Getting back to my new spell. There is no way the judges' council can call this spell impractical, I'm going to win the Fair this time for sure!"

By this point Draco was about ready to start banging his head against the tabletop. "And the spell is…?"

Lucius blinked before stating proudly " The _(Solaris)_ spell! It creates a small orb of duplicate sunlight. Watch…" Stepping away from the table Lucius took a deep breath before aiming his wand at the ceiling. _"Solaris_" he intoned confidently, and from his wand a golden orb about the size of a human head immerged, and floated up to hover a few inches from the ceiling.

Draco was amazed. Sure his father's past spells had worked, but they had never been anything like this! It felt like he was really outside! Basking in the sunlight the tiny orb produced he asked, "So, how does it work?"

"The _(Solaris)_ spell is a spell I based, very loosely on (_Lumos)_. As you know_ (Lumos)_ creates a glowing light at the tip of your wand, just enough to see by." At Draco's nod he continued, "Well, _(Solaris)_ creates a orb of sunlight at a temperature of maybe 75 degrees Fahrenheit. You get all the perks of sunlight, at an easily controllable temperature. Do you know what this could mean for wizards who live in cavernous and dark places? They could grow their own crops, get a tan, and experience sunlight all-year round. I might get an Order of Merlin: First Class for this!" Lucius ended happily.

Draco couldn't help but feel skeptical, "Isn't it hot? I mean I know it's hot, but would it burn you to touch it?"

Lucius nodded, "Of course it would burn you! You're not supposed to touch it. Besides I've got that little problem taken care of." Pointing his wand at the orb _"Enifnoc Bro. _There that takes care of that problem. The _(Enifnoc Bro) _spell lets you obtain the heat and light of the orb without the orb itself getting hot."

"So when are you leaving for the Fair?" Draco asked.

"I'm leaving after dinner tonight." (2)

"Why so soon? The Fair doesn't officially start till next month."

"It will take me a few weeks to get there, Dragon. Plus it always pays to get there early, that way I can get the best room, and there's always pre-fair entertainment and discussions."

"What you really mean is you can't wait to show off you're new spell." Draco accused flatly.

"Ah, you know you're old father too well." Lucius said, smiling. "Let me get my papers ready for the Fair then I'll come upstairs to help you with dinner."

"All right" Draco said as he rose from his chair. Walking to the stairs he paused glancing behind him. "You have five minutes."

"Five minutes?"

"Yup, you know you were going to try to wait until I was finished cooking dinner before you came upstairs."

Lucius tried to look hurt by the accusation, "My only son, accusing me of such things." Clasping his hands over his heart he closed his eyes, "You wound me Draco with you're false allegations."

"Uh-huh! You still only have five minutes."

"All right, all right" Lucius grumbled. His son never fell for his act, "Sometimes you can humor me you know?"

Draco ignored that statement as he started up the steps. Now what to make for dinner?

After dinner Lucius saddled up their horse Archimedes and said good-bye to his son ready to begin the two weeks long journey to the Magick's Fair. (3) The Fair was being held in Oceania, a bustling seaport town a few miles south of Meridian. Which meant to get there he had to go through the forest that bordered Meridian's southern edge, it would simply take too long to go around.

Many of the villagers called the forest haunted, but that was to keep adventurous children from wandering in. He wasn't afraid at all, just apprehensive. Besides he was an adult wizard, if he was attacked or anything he could always use magic to escape the situation. So gathering his courage he urged Archimedes forward, onto the dark forest path. He, of course would never make it to the Fair for the second they set foot in the forest a dark form soundlessly began making its way to the castle. He had to tell the prince the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

(1) All wizards and witches need wands to channel their magic through. Though it doesn't have to be a wand it can be a staff or a piece of jewelry or as you'll see later a gun. Only really powerful people like Dumbledore and Harry don't need a conduct for their magic.

(2) I know it's sort of crazy to have him leave at night but he did leave pretty late in the movie. Anyway he only left at maybe 5:30-6 o' clock, they had dinner early.

(3) He would just apperate but the Magick's Fair is held in a new place every year and you need to know what the place looks like to apperate to it.

_(Lumos)_ – makes the tip of wand glow with just enough light to see by.

_(Solaris)_ – creates a orb of sunlight at a temperature of maybe 75 degrees Fahrenheit. You get all the perks of sunlight, at an easily controllable temperature.

_(Enifnoc Bro)_ – lets you obtain the heat and light of the _(Solaris) _spell without the orb itself getting hot. It's basically the words confine orb spelled backwards.

Still not at the castle yet, (sighs) next chapter than. At least the story is progressing and he's finally almost at the castle. I have a vague idea of how I want the next chapter to go, so it should be out soon. Harry should be in the next chapter and I'll post a list of castle characters next chapter so you can see whose who. Anyway review!

-Twilight


	4. Don't Get Lost In the Forest

Hello, hello! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Skin Deep! I promised you all a list of castle characters last chapter so here you go: Lumere – Sirius Black Cogsworth – Percy Weasely Mrs. Pots – Mrs. Weasely Chip – Ron Weasely The footrest (don't think it had a name and if it does I can't remember it) – Fang The wardrobe (again can't remember the name) – Pansy Parkinson The stove – Dudley Dursley The mop (you know the one Lumere was kissing) – Remus Lupin Umm… I think that's it but if I think of more I'll list them as they come along. So in this chapter Lucius is still almost at the castle and you get to see more of Harry this chapter. I always wondered about the wolves in the movie so here is my explanation on what happened. Also some OCs this chapter, but they won't be seen much. Anyway, I have nothing left to say so… On with the fic! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, its characters or the plot. So… don't sue.

Key:

"Talking" – means a person is talking

_'Thinking'_ – means a person is thinking 

_(Spell Name) _– looks like this when it's spoken not activated, like in everyday conversation

"_Spell being activated" _– this means a spell is being used right now

**creature speech **– when you see this the character is speaking in a language humans can't understand

**_/parceltongue/ _**– snake speech

Onward!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Skin Deep**

**By: Silver Twilight**

**Summary: **AU. A retelling of the classic fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, with some _slight_ changes. Did I mention its SLASH? HarryDraco. Implied SiriusRemus. Past DracoTom. Evil!Dumbledore

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Recap: **Besides he was an adult wizard, if he was attacked or anything he could always use magic to escape the situation. So gathering his courage he urged Archimedes forward, onto the dark forest path. He, of course would never make it to the Fair for the second they set foot in the forest a dark form soundlessly began making its way to the castle. He had to tell the prince the news._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Four: Don't Get Lost in the Forest**

The dark form, which could now be recognized as a wolf ran as fast as he could towards the castle. A human had finally entered the forest and the wolf was sure this information would bring some much-needed cheer to the inhabitants of the castle and forest. For you see the people who lived in the castle weren't the only ones effected by the curse. It also effected the various forest creatures. Now, no one who lived in the forest could obtain a humanoid form, for example the centaurs were now bigger than average horses and the werewolves were bigger than average wolves. Except the werewolf who lived in the castle, he was a mop, which was really strange when you think about it. Shaking his head the wolf continued his trek to the castle.

Reaching the looming castle gates the wolf waited as the gates opened themselves to let him in, before running across the grounds to the front door. Waiting for him at the door was what appeared to be a lit candlestick. Waving the wolf over the candlestick greeted him cheerfully, "Fennir! What brings you here?"

The wolf was now identified as Fennir Greyback. He was the leader of the biggest pack of werewolves that lived in the forest. Panting lightly Fennir smiled, as much as a wolf could smile anyway, at the candlestick. "Sorry Sirius, this isn't a social visit."

"Oh?"

"I'm hear to see his highness. It's rather important."

The candlestick, Sirius Black, looked alarmed. "What's the matter? Has something happened to the pack?"

He would have continued with his questions had Fennir not interrupted. "Nothing that extreme," he soothed. "I just thought Harry would like to know that a human from the village has finally entered the forest."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sirius snapped, a bit cross at having worried over nothing. But he perked up when he heard a human had entered the forest. "Come on then," he chirped cheerfully, as he lead the wolf deeper into the castle. "This is definitely something Harry will want to know."

Fennir nodded, "I thought so as well. That's why I came straight here when I saw him enter the forest."

"Him?" Sirius questioned curiously.

"Yes, a male wizard on horseback. He looked to be in his thirties and really uneasy about being in our forest. He's probably lost by now." The wolf commented absently as they climbed, or in Sirius's case hopped a set of stairs.

"Hopefully he has children."

"Hopefully."

Suddenly Fennir realized something, looking around curiously he asked "Where's that boy that's always following you around? What's his name Perky or something?"

"Percy." Sirius corrected. "Right now he's doing something for his mother, so he shouldn't be around for awhile. Here we are!" They had stopped in front of a door on the third floor of the castle. Knocking Sirius waited until he heard permission to enter before he stuck his head into the room. "Fennir Greyback is here to see you Harry."

"Let him in." Came the reply from the prince, so Sirius pushed the door open further and gestured for the wolf to go through.

Entering the room Fennir instantly recognized it as the prince's study. To the left a fire blazed cheerfully in the fireplace casting dancing shadows over the other objects in the room. A bookshelf built into the wall was full of books on the right, and in front of them was a large oak wood desk. Behind the desk sat the prince, clothed in a black silk shirt and black slacks. With his black fur and the black robe thrown over the back of his black chair (1) it was hard to tell where the shadows ended.

When emerald green eyes landed on him Fennir immediately bowed as much as his canine form would allow. "Your highness." He murmured.

"Rise Fennir." When the command was obeyed and Fennir was comfortably sitting in front of him with a cup of tea Harry got down to business. "What brings you to the castle Fennir? Not trouble I hope."

"Not trouble, your highness. In fact I bring good news!"

"Do tell!" Harry prompted, leaning forward slightly.

"Well," Fennir began, feeling slightly like the women in his pack, gossiping with a friend. "It seems that a human has entered the forest."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! I saw it with my own eyes." Fennir confirmed, before getting serious. "What do you want us to do?"

Folding his hands in front of him Harry leaned back in his chair, to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Tell me more about this person."

"Well, it's a male wizard on horseback. Umm… it's just him and his horse no luggage or anything but that could have been shrunk down and stuck in his pockets. He's in his mid thirties and that's about all I can think of." Fennir said, racking his brain trying to think of anything else that made the wizard special. "Oh! He seemed completely unnerved by our forest." He recollected with a vicious smile.

"Hmm… no luggage or companions and scared. I think I have a plan…"

Fennir leaned close and listened to the plan. Twenty minutes later, after making sure he completely understood what he was supposed to do, he was racing away from the castle. He had to go get some of his pack and explain the plan to them before they went off to find the wizard. The wolves' part of the plan was to lure the wizard to the castle, everything after that was up to the prince.

Reaching the glade that his pack called home he chose nine of his pack members to accompany him on this mission. He was very careful with who he chose, after all not too long ago he would have been ordering them to kill the intruder. The years stuck in wolf form really had caused him to mellow out, that or spending more time with his heir. Remus really was a big softie and recently they had been spending more time together, though it was a bit strange talking to a mop. Funny but strange.

When the nine had gathered in front of him he cleared his throat, knowing he had the attention of the entire pack not just the individuals in front of him. "Less than an hour ago a human entered the forest."

That simple statement sent the pack into an uproar, they all knew what this could mean. Fennir waited patiently until the pack quieted before continuing, "His highness, wants us to lead… our guest to the castle where he'll take care of the rest."

Pausing he look at his chosen to make sure they understood. Receiving their nods he turned and addressed the entire pack, "If all goes well we may soon be free of the curse that binds us."

Once again he had to wait until he could be heard before he addressed his chosen, "Come! Tonight we hunt!"

Lucius Malfoy, for his part was completely and utterly lost. He had tried a _(point me)_ spell but it seemed the inherent magic of the forest messed up any spell he used to try to find his way. Sure he had a map but he wasn't certain it was the most reliable thing in the world. And yet it was all he had so he poured over it trying to find his way as Archimedes walked further into the forest.

Under the meager light from the _(lumos)_ charm lighting the tip of his wand he finally found the path they were on. According to the map they would come to a fork in the road in a few minutes, then he would have to guess which path would lead him out of the forest as the map didn't show where the paths ended. True to the map they arrived at the fork five minutes later. Raising his wand he let the wand light shine on both paths trying to see as far as possible down them, but with the weak light he couldn't see far.

So he studied the map one last time before choosing the left path, which ironically was the darker, scarier path. "Come on Archimedes" he whispered quietly turning and urging the horse toward his chosen path. Now Archimedes was a smart horse and after looking to the left at the dark, overgrown path his rider was trying to send him down then, to the right at the more docile, welcoming path he immediately tried to go to the right.

Lucius did not let that happen. Gripping the reins tightly Lucius successfully steered them down the left path. "Don't be stubborn Archimedes. This path is a shortcut, we'll be out of this forest in no time." He soothed stroking the horse's neck, Archimedes snorted in reply. They walked, well Archimedes walked Lucius rode, down the steadily darkening path for twenty minutes before Lucius stopped to check the map.

"This isn't on the map." Lucius muttered once again lifting his wand high so he could look around. They were at the top of a hill, the land in front of them sloping downward. It wasn't a steep hill, only twenty feet or so, and Archimedes should be able to slide down with no problem. Lucius sighed he had wanted to be out of the forest before he set up camp for the night but it seemed he would be camping in the forest if he didn't find his way out soon. Night was quickly approaching if the artic chill in the air was anything to go by. Guiding Archimedes to the edge of the slope he was about to urge the horse forward when he heard the howls. Archimedes whirled around in fright so Lucius got a clear view of no less than ten wolves emerging form the trees.

Fennir smirked they were slowly catching up to the human, who seemed to be, unknowingly heading in the direction of the castle. He was sure Harry had something to do with that, but he wasn't complaining it would make the job of chasing him to the castle that much easier. Slowing down at the fork in the road he sniffed around a bit easily catching the scent of their "prey"

**He went this way. **He growled, nodding to the left.

**Are you sure boss? No offense but wouldn't a human normally take… I don't know… the less scary looking path? **Zane inquired doubtfully.

Zane was a loyal wolf with a good head on his shoulders, and the question was warranted thus Fennir didn't take offense. In fact he was more amused than anything, but that may have been because Zane was one of his favorite pack members.

**Yes I'm sure but if you're skeptical just take a sniff over there and you'll clearly smell human and horse. **When Zane hesitated Fennir smiled before prompting **Go-ahead Zane. The path isn't going to bite you! **

Several pack members snickered at that. They laughed even harder when Zane blushing in embarrassment, delicately sniffed the shrubbery. He was still young after all and they had been in a wonderful mood since they started hunting the human. Soon the curse would be broken, they all could feel it in their bones and it made them giddy with relief. The way they treated their task was proof of that. Despite the seriousness of the situation the laughed, joked, and took their time finding the human. It wasn't like he was going anywhere, not unless the prince allowed it.

**All joking aside, why do you think the human chose the darker path? **Shelia (2) asked their leader curiously.

Fennir shrugged. **It doesn't matter, even if he had taken the other path all paths lead where his highness wants them to. **Stretching, he decided it was time to get serious. **All right you lot, time to get down to business! And remember our job is to chase the wizard to the castle and the horse back to the village. I want Zane, Shelia, Marco, and… Nymph to go after the horse while the rest of us chase the wizard. All right? **Receiving their nods of agreement Fennir tipped his head back and howled before rushing full speed down the path, his pack mates right behind him. The hunt was on!

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Harry really likes black!

(2) Shelia, Zane, Marco, and Nymph are original characters who at this time have no effect on the plot what so ever. So far they aren't main fixtures in the story, though you might see more of them later and you'll definitely see more of Fennir.

_(Lumos)_ – makes the tip of wand glow with just enough light to see by.

_(Point me)_ – a spell that points you in the right direction.

Chapter four is done! throws confetti around In the next chapter Lucius _finally_ gets to the castle and meets the resident "Beast". Plus a full description of what Harry looks like! You also will get to see more Tom/Draco interaction, in the form of the failed wedding attempt. I always thought that was the funniest part. Draco might even get to the castle next chapter! (gasps dramatically) If I have my way that is and the characters (glares at the characters) cooperate.

I think the whole Harry/Fennir conversation makes this chapter my favorite so far. That scene came out exactly as I wanted it to, now if only other scenes would flow as easily I would definitely update sooner. No worries chapter five is in the works as I speak so you shouldn't have long to wait. Though I may wait until it's finished to upload chapter three, and four as well. Three chapters in one day? That should make you all happy! Any who, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Reviews make me happy and help me write faster. wink, wink

-Twilight


	5. Enter the Castle

**All right, chapter five! I am so, so, sorry it took so long to post this! I normally write my chapters on paper first and then type them but I didn't pre-write this chapter at all. I simply typed the whole thing out, so it's been on my laptop ready to be posted for several months now. However I haven't had access to my laptop til now. Imagine my surprise when I opened this chapter to finish writing it only to find it completed. Best surprise ever.** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their story alerts. I'm really grateful. Like I mentioned in chapter three I do have a sequel planned for this where Dumbledore returns! That's all I'm going to say about that as I don't want to give you spoilers and I want to finish this story first before I think more on the sequel. Not a lot to say so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

  
Key:  
"Talking" – means a person is talking  
'Thinking' _– means a person is thinking  
__(Spell Name) _– looks like this when it's spoken not activated, like in everyday conversation  
"_[Spell being activated]" _– this means a spell is being used right now  
**{creature speech} **– when you see this the character is speaking in a language humans can't understand  
_**/parceltongue/ **_– snake speech  
Onward!

**

* * *

**Skin Deep  
**By: Silver Twilight  
****Summary: **AU. A retelling of the classic fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, with some _slight_changes. Did I mention its SLASH? HarryDraco. Implied SiriusRemus. Past DracoTom. Evil!Dumbledore

* * *

_**Recap: {All right you lot, time to get down to business! And remember our job is to chase the wizard to the castle and the horse back to the village. I want Zane, Shelia, Marco, and… Nymph to go after the horse while the rest of us chase the wizard. All right?} **__Receiving their nods of agreement Fennir tipped his head back and howled before rushing full speed down the path, his pack mates right behind him. The hunt was on!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Enter the Castle

When Fennir and his companions burst from the tree line Archimedes began to back up uneasily, causing both horse and rider to go sliding backwards down the twenty-foot slope behind them. The wolves followed snarling and snapping, trying to get the horse to rear up and drop his rider. Once they reached the bottom they immediately began harrying the horse until he finally reared, sending Lucius tumbling to the ground.

Lucius, who had been stunned by the speed of the attack and hitting the ground, recovered quickly. Scrambling to his feet he allowed his wand to drop from his holster into his hand.

**{Quickly! Chase the horse off!}**Fennir barked, watching in satisfaction as the four wolves followed his order and chased the horse off. Yet, he hadn't taken his eyes off the wizard, watching from the corner of his eye as the man got his bearings and prepared to attack. Fennir's eyes widened when he saw the wizard's wand.

**{Zeus, I want you to tackle the wizard alright? We need to make him lose his wand before he does some serious damage.} **He growled softly, nearly sighing in relief when he saw Zeus nod.

It took Lucius a moment to think of a spell that would work, but once he did he aimed his wand, thought of the happiest memory he could, and intoned _"[Expecto…]"_ only to topple to the ground as one of the wolves crashed into him. Scrambling for his wand that had went flying when he fell Lucius recoiled when he saw one of the wolves had gotten to it first. It was the biggest wolf of all of them he would later recall, but all he knew now was the wolf was standing over his wand snarling angrily.

**{Zera **(1)** I want you on the left, the rest of you on the right, I'll take the front, lets herd him toward the castle. Once he sees it he'll automatically run to it.} **Fennir ordered already beginning to move the wizard in the direction of the castle.

**{Zeus wait until we're out of sight, then bring his wand.} **Zeus nodded obediently, slinking toward the wand unnoticed by the wizard, who was too preoccupied with the other wolves to notice. Fennir watched warily as Lucius slowly rose to his feet, backing away then he turned around and ran. Howling happily Fennir shot after him, Zera and the others following.

They had been chasing the wizard for ten minutes, carefully keeping their pace slower than his so they didn't catch up with him, and they could finally see a break in the tree cover.

**{All right, this is it! The castle is just up ahead. When I give the order I want everyone to speed up as if we don't want him to get away. Got it?} **Fennir ordered, adrenalin pumping through him.

**{Yes, sir!} **Came the unanimous reply.

Soon they broke out of the cover of trees, the castle in plain sight. Lucius speed up when he saw the castle, relief coursing through his veins. He was almost at the castle gates, thirty feet; maybe the residents of the castle would give him shelter for the night. Twenty feet, they might even let him borrow a horse since Archimedes ran off to god knows where, he refused to think the horse was dead. Ten feet, almost there, just a little further.

**{NOW!}**And with that the wolves put on a burst of speed easily catching up to their prey. Fennir pounced on the wizard, determined to make this as real as possible, but Lucius was just as determined to make it into the castle. Dropping to the ground he rolled forward, arms up to protect his face from snapping jaws before springing up and dashing to the gates. To find them locked.

"Come on," he muttered, shaking the bars. "Open up!"

Suddenly the gate swung open, causing Lucius to tumble to the ground, and then shut with a loud click. Just in time too for Fennir had lunged again, only this time he was stopped by the bars. Lucius lay there on the ground panting harshly as the wolves continued to snap and snarl at him through the gates. But soon they gave up and slunk off to the right, leaving him in peace. He lay there for a few more minutes then he stood, brushing dried leaves from his clothes.

Turning round he gazed at the castle and said the only thing that came to mind, "Now this definitely wasn't on the map!"

Chuckling at the absurdity of that comment he began to make the rather long journey to the castle's front doors, staring in awe at the lavish grounds. Even though it was autumn the grounds were still beautiful, decorated tastefully with the few flowers that still had life this late into autumn. He was sure that this place was a sight to behold come spring.

Glancing again at the castle he shivered slightly pulling his cloak more firmly around him. Something about this place gave him the creeps and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Reaching the castle doors Lucius raised his hand to knock, only to have the door swing open. This definitely made him uneasy but since he was here he might as well enter, besides there was no way he could survive out in the forest without his wand. So summoning his courage he boldly stepped forward, jumping in surprise as the door banged shut behind him. The moonlight shining through the windows gave him a bit of light to see by and he had never been more thankful for the moon than he was at that moment.

In the pale moonlight he could clearly tell the room he was standing in was a magnificent entranceway. The walls were painted a royal blue, with a high ceiling that had a symbol he couldn't make out on it. There was a grand staircase leading to the next floor, two hallways leading deeper into the castle, one on the left and one on the right, with what seemed to be a balcony above them.

Once again pulling his cloak closer to him he looked around uneasily, the feeling of being watched was stronger inside. Maybe he was being watched by one the castle's residents. Not wanting to seem impolite he decided to ask for shelter, just in case.

"Hello?" he called into the dark, hesitantly walking forward. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion but I'm a traveler that got lost in the forest. My horse got chased off by wolves, I dropped my wand, and it's rather cold out tonight. Perhaps I could stay the night? I would be out of you hair come tomorrow."

Suddenly a light could be seen, down the hall to his left. Taking this as a good sign he began to walk towards it, but never one to forget his manners and since he still felt he was being watched he called out, "Thank you."

From his place on the shadowy balcony just above the wizard Harry smirked. He would let Sirius and the others play host, he however, had another meeting with Fennir to attend, hopefully the wolf had brought the wizard's wand.

Stretching sinuously Harry cocked his head to the side, listening. Satisfied that the wizard was gone he gave a mighty leap and landed flawlessly on the staircase, his form clearly illuminated by the moonlight. Making his way to the side door he allowed himself a small smile, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry wasn't the only one listening to Lucius' story. Sirius Black and Percy Weasley were listening as well. Though arguing might be a better word for what they were doing.

"No, no, no, and no!" Percy hissed. "His highness would never allow a stranger to stay in the castle. (2) Even if it is only for a night."

"We can't just let him go back out into the forest! You know how cold it can get at night and without his wand he won't be able to defend himself from the dangers that lurk in the forest. Besides what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him!" That being said Sirius lit his candles and waited for the wizard to approach.

Lucius wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders; the hallway he was walking down was eerily silent. In fact the entire castle seemed to be eerily silent. Well at least he no longer had that creepy watched feeling that had to count for something, right? Then one had to wonder why no one in Meridian knew about this castle; at least he assumed no one knew. Besides no wizard worth his salt was afraid of a ghost so he didn't know why everyone was so afraid of this forest. There was something more going on here, and he was going to find out what.

Nearing the light he could now clearly see that the source of the light was a lit candlestick situated on an ornate wooden table next to a clock. Walking toward the table he mused on the castle. Someone in Meridian must know it existed, maybe one of the elders?

"Not a word." Percy hissed quietly, as the wizard neared the table. He could tell Sirius was about to open his big mouth and get them both in trouble. Unfortunately for Percy Lucius snapped out of his musings at the sound of a voice.

"Who's there?" he asked. When no one answered he grabbed the candlestick and raised it high, illuminating the corridor behind him.

"Ahem, excuse me sir? I was wondering if you plan on putting me down anytime soon?"

Lucius looked around in confusion, "Hello?"

"I'm currently in your hand." Sirius answered helpfully.

"What?"

"The candlestick." Was the helpful reply.

Looking at the candlestick in his hand Lucius was shocked to find two smoky-blue eyes staring out at him from the golden face carved into the candlestick. In fact he was so shocked he dropped the candlestick on reflex, which caused the candlelight he, _'it'_ he amended mentally, emitted to go out. Throwing the hallway into darkness.

"Ouch," the candlestick muttered as _it _righted itself and somehow re-lit itself. The soft glow of the candles a welcome reprieve from the all-encompassing darkness of just moments before. Though as soon as the hall was once again adequately lit the _clock_ began yelling.

"Sirius, you idiot! Do you have any idea what will happen to us now? You **KNOW** the master doesn't like visitors, you _know_ that! And now this… wizard _knows_ about us! Do you have any idea what could happen? Of course you don't! You rarely think before you do anything! Now you have put us **ALL** in danger!" The clock ranted. Managing to look quite angry, for a clock anyway.

"Don't mind Percy." The candlestick told him waving its "hands" dismissively. "He's a tight wad. Wouldn't know fun if it bit him on the arse! And you Percy, if Harry has a problem with…" Turning to the shell-shocked wizard Sirius gave a smile, "You are?"

"Umm… Lu-Lucius Malfoy."

"Right! So if Harry has a problem with Lucius just blame his presence here on me!" Turning to Lucius once again, Sirius noticed the blond seemed to be over his shock so he decided it was time to relocate. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you have many questions. May haps we should go somewhere a bit more… comfortable?"

Lucius started slightly. It was disconcerting to be addressed by a candlestick but Lucius pulled himself together. "Uh… yes."

"Lovely! Follow me and we'll find somewhere much more comfortable." Sirius chirped, leading the way down the hall.

"I don't believe I got your name Mr.…?" Lucius trailed off.

"Oh dear! Where are my manners? My name is Sirius Black and that," he said nodding at the little clock next to him, "is Percy Weasley."

"Pleasure…" Lucius said uncertainly.

"I'm sure." Percy muttered sourly.

"Here we are!" Sirius exclaimed, avidly ignoring Percy's attempts at being a wet blanket. "I'm sure Molly will be thrilled; we haven't had company in ages!" Leading the way into a cozy common room. The walls of the room were fitted with gorgeous, elegant, gold wallpaper that had imprints of gold vines and leaves. The carpet was a deep crimson that seemed to bring out the brilliance of the walls. Though that could have been the firelight, for indeed there was a fire burning cheerfully in the large grate.

There seemed to be some sort of jungle theme for this room for the fireplace was white and gold marble, the gold twisting into the pattern of leaves and vines. One of the walls had large picture windows with a cushioned window seat, framed by gold curtains. The whole room was furnished with squishy armchairs and comfortable looking sofas, all white, which added further contrast to the room but not, surprisingly, in a bad way. Anything wood in the room, like the coffee tables and the window seat, were made of warm cherry wood.

Sirius waved Lucius into one of the armchairs closest to the fire then walk- err that is hopped over to a door nearly hidden by the fireplace. Gratefully warming his hands by the fire Lucius spared a moment's thought to Archimedes, hoping that he was all right. Glancing around the elegantly decorated room Lucius couldn't help but be in awe.

He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be in such elegance, though he had lived that way all his life. No one in his family would have ever had a room like this in their manor. This room screamed 'money' yet it was still… inviting. Not cold and empty like the rooms he had grown up in. Not like the rooms in his previous manor; in a way he thanked Narcissa (3).

Sirius returning to the room snapped him out of his brooding. Though he wasn't alone, he brought with him a teapot, and teacup riding a serving cart? Following after them was a footstool? _'Magic or no magic, this is really too bizarre!'_ Lucius exclaimed mentally.

The serving cart stopped next to his chair and the teapot began to introduce herself, "Hello, dear my name is Molly Weasley. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Lucius was a bit taken a back by this fast talking teapot but answered her question promptly, "Lucius Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Weasley, and yes a cup of tea sounds lovely."

"It's Mrs. Weasley dear, Ms. Weasley would be my daughter but of course you didn't know that. I thought a spot of tea would be lovely on a chilly night like this. Of course it's always a chilly night in the forest nowadays. You poor thing, being out there in the cold! Just drink your tea dear and warm by the fire." Mrs. Weasley chattered as she poured his tea into a chipped cup.

"Cream? Sugar?" she asked gesturing to the matching sugar bowl and cream container still on the tray.

"Two sugars, please. And a splash of cream."

"You heard him boys! Two sugars and a splash of cream!" the teapot ordered, watching in satisfaction as the sugar bowl spooned two heaps of sugar into his cup. Then the cream pitcher poured a generous amount of cream into his cup.

"That's enough, thank you." Lucius murmured. The cream immediately ceased it's pouring and Lucius raised the cup to his lips. Taking a sip he sighed in appreciation, earl gray, his favorite. He was surprised, however, when his cup started giggling.

Curious he held his cup up to his eyes and wasn't really all that surprised to see a pair of eyes staring back at him. He was starting to expect it really. "And who might you be?"

"Ronald Weasley, sir."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Ron, dear, what have I told you about holding still?"

"I'm sorry momma but it tickles!" Ron giggled.

Molly turned to him with an exasperated expression on her face, "I'm sorry…"

Lucius cut her off as he set Ron down gently, "That's quite all right, I was finished anyway."

Turning to the footstool that had been hiding behind the serving tray. "Who is this?"

"Oh that? That's Fang dear, used to be a dog but now…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off.

Fang hearing his name mentioned perked up wagging his tasseled end. Lucius guessed that was his tail. Coaxing the dog out into the open he petted it awhile as Mrs. Weasley bustled about on the service tray. He listened to her chatter absently.

"It's so sad what happened to you dear. I heard from Sirius that you lost your horse and your wand. Such a shame, such a shame." She shook her head sadly, tsking. "You'll be staying the night won't you dear?"

"Hopefully."

"Good, good I'll go and get you a blanket and you can stretch out on one of the sofas." Leveling a mild glare at her son she continued, "Besides, Ron, it is well past your bedtime."

"But ma…" Ron whined.

"No buts Ron," Molly said firmly, "say good bye to Mr. Malfoy, then it's off to bed for you!"

"Good night, Mr. Malfoy." Ron said sulkily.

"Good night, Ronald. Perhaps I'll see you in the morning?"

"We'll see." Mrs. Weasley murmured. "I'll be back soon with your blankets dear." Molly called as the cart slowly made its way towards the door they entered from. The opened of its own accord letting the cart wheel its self into the room or hall, he couldn't tell, beyond.

While waiting for Mrs. Weasley to return Lucius dozed in his chair, the events of the day catching up to him. He didn't even bother moving to one of the many sofas scattered around the room; he was warm and comfortable right where he was. He had been more tired than he had thought; it was understandable though. It's not every day one gets chased by wolves into a magical castle inhabited by talking everyday objects. He deserved a good night's sleep.

He woke no less than an hour later. The fire had burned down to just a few embers, still sufficiently heating the room but scarcely lighting it. It took a few minutes for his sleep-fogged brain to wake properly and even longer for his eyes to adjust to the gloom now blanketing the room. Looking around the room in confusion Lucius tried to figure out what caused him to wake. Trembling slightly he struggled to identify the source of his unease. It wasn't easy, as his mind was still not completely awake and his thoughts insisted on turning in circles.

While he attempted to get himself under control the few embers left in the fireplace burned out. Thankfully the moon had shifted positions allowing its light to shine into the room through the large windows. It was the second time that night he had been grateful for the moon's light.

Unfortunately the moonlight didn't give off the same heat firelight did and the cold was rapidly encroaching upon the warm room. Shivering he wished longingly for his wand, a quick swish and flick would be all it took to relight the fireplace and make him feel better. Retrieving his cloak from the back of the chair he had been resting in he wrapped it tightly around his shoulders, trying to ward off the chill. Absently he wondered where Mrs. Weasley had gone off to; she had never returned with the promised blankets. Quickly making up his mind Lucius decided to go looking for the matronly teapot. Besides a cup of tea would do wonders to dissipate the chill he was feeling.

Striding to the door near the fireplace, which just so happened to be the door the teapot had entered and exited from. Opening the door revealed a staircase, with stairs leading up and down. Deciding to search the upper levels first Lucius began to climb the stairs. Twenty minutes later he was sweating in exertion, although the castle's freezing cold air was helping to cool him down some.

Finally after five more minutes of what seemed to be endless stairs, he came to a door. Sighing in relief and desperately hoping that there wasn't another set of stairs behind this door as well, Lucius opened the door. Fortunately there was a hallway behind this door instead of more stairs.

* * *

Next chapter preview:

_Harry blinked. "Well, that was anti-climatic!"_

* * *

(1) Zera and Zeus are twins and Zane's older brother and sister by three years.

(2) Harry didn't tell anyone other then Fennir his plan. He might let the others in on it later but for now he's going to act the part of extremely territorial "beast".

(3) I'm surprised nobody has asked about Narcissa as of yet. I had originally planned to have her killed by vampires (don't ask) but now I figure I'll use her to explain Lucius' lack of wealth.

I hoped to get this chapter out before Christmas but as you can tell that obviously didn't work out. ^_^; But to make up for the delay this chapter is the longest one so far coming in at 7 pages in Word. Umm… anyway Draco next chapter, Tom too! The next chapter should be out soon, then chapter 7, which is 1/3 of the way written. I'm so proud of that part it came out exactly the way I wanted it to!

The official count for Skin Deep is 11 chapters and a sequel. Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. The next chapter should be out soon. And I mean it this time. This chapter is un-beta'd so if you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. I have to find a new beta, so if your interested PM me.

-Twilight


End file.
